User blog:TheBlueRogue/Fight for Glory in the Iron Banner
The Iron Banner has made it's triumphent return to the world of Destiny. Originally introduced in the game's public beta, Iron Banner features new challenges and rewards for Guardians who are skilled in the Crucible. Prove your might and earn the respect of the Lords of Iron. Here's all the information you need to know to find victory on the battlefield. The Iron Banner will be active until October 14th, but will make a return in the future. ---- - Level advantages are enabled. Bungie has stated that Attack and Defense ratings for your weapons and your armor will be crucial to victory. However, there are several claims at the moment that it may not be the case. It's good to remember that skill will always triumph over gear alone. - Iron Banner matches have better odds of granting strong equipment from post-game matches in comparison to the Crucible. - Players gain +25 reputation to Iron Banner after a winning match, losing grants you no reputation. This compounded with Destiny's zero punishment for early quitting in PvP matches sometimes promotes players to quit matches when on the losing side. Try to limit quitting as much as possible to give you and other Guardians a fair and complete shot at winning. -Gaining reputation in Iron Banner involves completing eligible bounties which can be purchased from Xander 99-40. These bounties rotate out on a daily basis. Expect to see these bounties: *'Anvil of Light:' Defeat 50 Guardians while competing in the Iron Banner, with the Iron Banner Class, Emblem and Shader items equipped. *'Exacting Measures:' Earn 15 Headshot Sprees while competing in the Iron Banner tournament. *'Focused Aggression:' Defeat 50 Guardians with Auto Rifle headshots while competing in the Iron Banner tournament. *'Hard Forged:' Earn 10000 XP while competing in the Iron Banner tournament. *'Heavy Metal:' Earn 15 Machine Gun Sprees while competing in the Iron Banner tournament. *'Iron Embrace:' Defeat 20 Guardians with a close quarters melee attack while competing in the Iron Banner tournament. *'Iron Wrath:' Defeat 10 Guardians without dying while competing in the Iron Banner tournament. *'Of Iron Made:' Win 3 Iron Banner matches with the Iron Banner Class, Emblem and Shader items equipped. *'Rise Above:' Complete an Iron Banner match with the highest score. *'The Chaos and the Calm:' Defeat 30 Guardians with machine gun headshots while competing in the Iron Banner tournament. -A new merchant has arrived in the expanded section of the Tower. Go to the area beyond Xander 99-40 to find Lord Saladin on the right side. He sells a variety of new equipment, weapons, shaders, and emblems. Like the Queen's Emissary, all purchasable gear costs only Glimmer if you have sufficient Iron Banner reputation. Expect to see these items from him. Shaders: *Million Million (Rank 1) *Goldspiral (Rank 3) Emblems: *Sigil of the Iron Lords (Rank 1) *Scar of Radegast (Rank 3) Class Items: :(It's important to note that equipping these class items will grant an additional +10% reputation to Iron Banner. Requires Rank 2 to purchase) *Jolder's Iron Sash *Mantle of Gheleon *Skorri's Iron Bond Iron Banner Gear and Equipment Players can earn exciting equipment from participating in matches. Lord Saladin will sell piece of armor and one weapon at random. Players can also earn a Legendary jumpship from taking part in the Iron Banner called "Birth of History" Here is a list of Legendary weapons that can be obtained by taking part in the Iron Banner. *Timur's Lash (Hand Cannon) *Silimar's Wrath (Auto Rifle) *Skorri's Revenge (Pulse Rifle) *Gheleon's Demise (Scout Rifle) *Felwinter's Lie (Shotgun) *Efrideet's Spear (Sniper Rifle) *Perun's Fire (Fusion Rifle) *Jolder's Hammer (Machine Gun) *Radegast's Fury (Rocket Launcher) Here is a list of Legendary armor that can be obtained by taking part in the Iron Banner. Titan: *Iron Regalia Great Helm *Iron Regalia Gauntlets *Iron Regalia Plate *Iron Regalia Greaves Hunter: *Iron Regalia Mask *Iron Regalia Sleeves *Iron Regalia Vest *Iron Regalia Boots Warlock: *Iron Regalia Hood *Iron Regalia Gloves *Iron Regalia Vestments *Iron Regalia Boots Category:Blog posts